


[Wolfverse] Alpha Match 1 : Loner

by jade_lil



Series: Wolfverse [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolves, Awkward Romance, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Sakumoto - Freeform, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: It was the only thing he was waiting for so when Nino received the mate call, he packed up his life – or at least what was left of it and went, hoping for something else, maybe something better. He didn’t expect to be paired with someone who obviously didn’t want to be bothered – a loner, by the looks of it – but he also didn’t expect him to be someone Nino liked instantly at first glance.





	1. Chapter 1

Originally posted [HERE](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/383990.html)

 

++

 

"So, Ninomiya Kazunari, is it?" the alpha, Higayashima-san, nudged Nino out of his stupor and effectively breaking Nino's line of thoughts. He nodded, sitting up straight. The alpha - well, he's Nino's alpha now, too - quirked an inquiring brow at him.   
  
"Yes, Alpha," Nino muttered; it was growing increasingly difficult to comprehend what was happening, especially when half the time they were here, it sure felt like they've been assessed more than once like a couple of common merchandise.   
  
The Alpha opened his mouth obviously to say something but stopped when the door behind them opened, and three honestly good-looking men came striding through without a word. Nino frowned. _Three? He supposed the mate call was for four, so why are there three guys only? Does this mean someone is eventually going to be sent home ? What the hell is going on?_  
  
"Where the fuck is Ohno?" the Alpha grumbled, brows drawn together. One of the guys shrugged; Nino noticed the prominent jaw and the equally-prominent slopping shoulders, but it also didn't escaped Nino that the man had lips built for sin.   
  
Not exactly his type but he guessed beggars can't be choosers.   
  
"Hiding," sloppy-shoulder guy said, "as usual."  
  
"Well, someone better be kind enough to drag his ass out here before I do it myself," the Alpha grumbled, and Nino couldn't help but compare him to the one he had back home. Sure, Nakai was a good Alpha, but he sure talked a lot and didn't much care about his pack's welfare as much as he should have. That's why it didn't even take Nino long to decide he'd leave, taking this 'mate call' opportunity to leave him so he could at least broaden his horizon.  
  
 _The problem?_ It was obvious that one of their potential "mate" seemed not to care about this matching ceremony at all.  
  
Nino was already worried.  
  
Next to him, pretty boy Matsumoto hummed something indistinct under his breath. The wolf in him snarled in return (he couldn't help it, the beast in him was instantly pissed at Matsumoto's pretty face at first sight) and he did his best to calm it down by fixing his gaze on that lone painting of a pug hanging on the opposite wall.   
  
"Hmm," the Alpha hummed, mostly to himself as he planted himself in front of Nino. Nino felt more than a little exposed, bared, as the Alpha assessed him with his gaze. As soon as it started, it was over, and then the Alpha moved forward to stand opposite Matsumoto next, jabbing a finger and calling a name.   
  
"Sakurai, come here and take your mate with you," the Alpha said, before he moved forward to Rebecca next, calling another name afterwards. "Aiba, come here," and then another taller guy came striding forward. The Alpha moved to the last person there - Ishihara Satomi - and called the last guy standing behind. "Yamashita, come get her,"  
  
Eh?, Nino thought quietly, confused, a little scared. What does this mean? Are the matching done? Will he be sent home now?  
  
"Um, excuse me, what does this mean?" he asked, hoping he wasn't going to be mauled for asking. The Alpha looked a little amuse, the corners of his mouth curling upwards into a would-be smile but Nino ignored it. He had to ask, of course; there was no way he was going to stand there looking like a defeated dog.  
  
Even though he probably looked like one already.  
  
"Oh, of course, sorry for worrying you but," the Alpha paused here, beckoning Nino over; Nino stood up, hesitant. "I was actually going to ask you to come with me. Your mate is a little stubborn, I'm sure you could already tell that much seeing that he refused to leave his fucking house."  
  
Shit, so Nino was right. There was a reason he was worried.   
  
The Alpha ended up matching him to that particularly worrisome jerk, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Originally posted [HERE](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/384130.html)

 

++

 

Ohno heard the door open but he thought that maybe, if he pretended not to notice, his Alpha would eventually go away.   
  
It was wishful thinking, _of course_ , of course, but Ohno figured there was no harm in thinking he could get away with acting like he didn’t know what was going on even though most of the time, it brought him more trouble than it’s worth, and….yeah, that’s pretty much how it always went.    
  
“Ohno! Get your stubborn ass in here!”   
  
_ Fuck. _   
  
Leaving his clays where they were, he simply brushed his still dirty fingers on his equally-dirty work jeans and stood up. Eyeing the still mostly unfinished piece, he muttered something under his breath and decided to indulge his Alpha before the older man got violent, again.   
  
+   
Ohno smelled the stranger even before he saw him.   
  
The guy was tiny -  literally and figuratively, and Ohno found himself amused by it,  what with the fact that he wasn’t categorically big, either. In fact, he was the smallest on their pack – but what  he lacked in height – and maybe in attitude - he compensated for being  seriously deadly. Sho and Yamashita could scoff all they want just to be jerks but they couldn’t deny the fact  that Ohno could kill them all without even batting an eyelid and Ohno wasn’t even being completely smug about it.   
  
“Alpha,” Ohno mumbled, bowing his head a little in respect. It wouldn’t bode well to act like a prick in front of his Alpha, even though he seldom was.    
  
A prick, that is.    
  
He mostly kept to himself, after all, but it didn’t mean he sucked at being a team player. The Alpha told him, not just once, that out of the four of them, he had the most potential to be Alpha, a leader, but he always thought that the older man was nuts. There was no way someone like him could be Alpha. It wasn’t in his genes, or in his characteristic even.    
  
“You asshole, what in hell are you doing there? Didn’t I tell you guys to come out so you could greet your mate personally?” his Alpha grumbled, but it didn’t escape Ohno that the older man was checking his place out – especially the walls – for something. Ohno wished he could call him out on it but thought better of it when he remembered why the Alpha was here instead.   
  
Ohno’s gaze zeroed in on the stranger standing behind the Alpha, vaguely taking note of the  lone travelling bag dangling over his hunched shoulders and looking entirely like he would rather be anywhere than there.    
  
Ohno couldn’t exactly blame him.   
  
“And I remember telling you that I don’t want one,” he muttered, biting his tongue a little too late at the answering grimace that soon landed on the stranger’s face.  Ohno wanted to feel bad about it, about what he’d said but he figured there was nothing he could do about it either.    
  
So much for being someone who preferred to be quiet most of the time.    
  
The stranger’s eyes meet Ohno’s and during the split second they did, Ohno realized his wolf was on edge. He didn’t know what it meant, and he tried to placate the animal despite the difficulty, but it was made harder by the fact that the stranger looked more than a little confused, hurt even.    
  
“That’s not your call to make and you know it,” the Alpha said firmly, and Ohno wanted to shake his head in answer. The stranger looked more than a little wary, maybe even disappointed and Ohno wished they were alone so he could personally tell the other man off.   
  
_ Run as fast as you can, little wolf…as far away as you possibly can, before I ended up chasing you away myself.  _   
  
He wished he could but with the Alpha standing there between them, Ohno knew that he couldn’t.   
  
If he did, he wished the other man would know he didn’t mean him any harm, and that the reason he was trying to send him back was because he and his wolf felt like they owed it to the stranger not to let him too close enough to mess him up, to send him back before Ohno ended up doing any lasting damage to him the way Ohno knew he would, eventually.    
  
Ohno and his wolf are seemingly in agreement about it this time, and for once, Ohno felt like patting his wolf in the back, at least if he could.   
  
He was only trying to make things easier for the other man, and maybe if he acted like some anti-social jerk, the other man wouldn’t have to pretend he liked  being here, being Ohno’s chosen mate.   
  
“And well, tough luck, kid,” his Alpha said, “because he’s yours now. You want to send him back, it’s all on you, but I’m telling you that if you do, I’m going to fucking toss you out after him. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” and Ohno watched as the older man turned and hooked his fingers to the sleeves of the stranger’s shirt, pushing him forward before the Alpha sidestepped the other man and opened the door to leave. The wolf in him snarled as if by instinct, and he started, shocked at his wolf’s reaction.   
  
_ What the fuck just happened? _   
  
His eyes darted from the door his Alpha just disappeared into and to the stranger’s – his mate’s – eyes and blinked.    
  
“Do you want to come in?” he asked, mentally hitting himself on the head when he realized what he just said.    
  
To his credit, his mate – Ohno cringed at the thought, but not in the bad way, of course -  shrugged, then let his bag dropped onto the floor with an almost inaudible thud. Ohno waited, confused, his wolf pacing agitatedly the moment his mate started relieving himself off his clothes right there in the middle of Ohno’s genkan.   
  
“Nice to meet you,” his mate said, shucking off the last bits of his clothing as Ohno valiantly tried to keep a straight face.    
  
It was hard, especially with the fact that his wolf was snarling, prompting him into action as his gaze raked his mate’s milky white skin, the protruding hip bones, his pretty, pretty collarbones and the magnificent thing standing proudly in between his mate’s thighs.   
  
“I am Ninomiya Kazunari, and I am your mate,” 


	3. Chapter 3

Originally posted [HERE](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/384322.html)

 

++

 

  
“What are you doing?” the other man – his mate, Nino corrected himself - asked. He had his eyes fixed on Nino’s thighs, or more obviously at Nino’s cock and Nino cringed internally in embarrassment. It didn’t help that despite it all, he was half-hard. Such a fucking inconvenience, really, especially at times when he wasn’t even thinking of sex, but his (almost) perpetual erection had never been a problem, not to himself at least, but it might be now.    
  
Nino prided himself for being good at reading people, but it was difficult to tell with this man. He could be thinking of tossing Nino out that door for all Nino knew, despite the fact that his expression remained passive, unchanged.    
  
Nino felt so out of his depth all of a sudden.   
  
Nino darted his gaze elsewhere, avoiding the other wolf’s eyes. Damn, this was embarrassing. “I…”   
  
“ – should put your clothes back on, little wolf, before you catch a cold,” the other man said before Nino had a faceful of him, thrusting Nino’s discarded clothes into his chest with a little too much force than what was probably necessary.    
  
Nino blinked, confused. _Little wolf?_  “What?”   
  
The edges of the man’s lips twitched, but it was done so quickly that Nino wondered if he was just imagining it. Nino took his clothes back, grasping it close to his chest and watched the man as he took two deciding steps away from Nino and e yed Nino warily.   
  
“Put on your clothes and come with me,” the man said, before he turned completely around. Nino blinked at his retreating back, wondering what in hell just happened.   
  
++   
  
It took Ohno all of his reserved strength not to jump his (unfortunate) mate and fuck him right there. He could feel his inner wolf’s agitation, could feel it pacing around trying to find a way to break free but Ohno’s human part had always been stronger thus he could rein the beast in despite the difficulty.   
  
God, those perfect collarbones and matched with the softest of skin – Ohno would bet all of his fangs that his mate, despite being a man, had a skin of a woman – or was that a baby’s? Velvety soft and mouth-wateringly pristine – Ohno would surely love running his fingertips all over him, and damn, he wanted to do just that already.   
  
His inner wolf growled in agreement, the hair at the back of his head stood on end the second he heard his mate’s footsteps, approaching from behind him.   
  
“Umm, excuse me –“   
  
“Ninomiya-san, is it?” he asked, without bothering turning around. He shouldn’t, or else he would surely end up doing something he knew he would regret later.    
  
“Yes,” his mate returned; there was that obvious tinge in his voice that made the beast whine in distress, obviously wanting him to turn around so they could both assess his mate from head to toe.    
  
He blinked at the portrait of his wolf hanging on the opposite wall, tried regulating his breathing.    
  
“You still have an out, you know?” he said, tasting bile in his tongue. The answering gasp he heard from his mate was surprising as it was heartwarming. “I’m giving you the chance to walk away now before they make everything official.”   
  
It was going to break him if his mate did walk away, he knew it already, because just one glance at the little wolf his Alpha had chosen to be his mate, Ohno wanted him for himself already, but it was never in his nature to be that fucking selfish. The other man deserved someone else, someone better, to take care of him and that obviously wasn’t Ohno.    
  
“Isn’t it official already?” his mate asked, sounding obviously frustrated; Ohno wondered briefly what he said wrong, at least until he realized how he must have sounded to his mate when he told him to leave now before it’s too late.    
  
“It is, but I’m still giving you the chance to back out,” Ohno returned, patiently. He didn’t want to keep on repeating it but his mate wasn’t giving him much of a choice. “Until I bite you – which I won’t, let’s be clear on that – you’re still free to go.”   
  
“Do you want me to?”   
  
Fuck. “Look,” Ohno said, turning around because he had to this time, and immediately regretting it. His mate’s brows were furrowed in obvious frustration and Ohno’s (and his inner wolf, honestly) fingers twitched with the urge to smooth it away. “I didn’t… I’m not saying that’s what I want, okay? I just.” He paused, ran his fingers through his hair if only to swallow the urge to put them on his mate’s hair.    
  
“You deserve better,” he followed, once his mouth was capable of saying the words his brain already came up with earlier. “Better than what I have here, better than anything I could offer you, which is mostly just nothing.”   
  
His mate looked far better up-close but Ohno held himself from crossing the short distance between them in favor of locking himself on spot, watching the numerous expressions flitting across his mate’s face.   
  
The last thing Ohno expected from his mate was a smile – small and almost unrecognizable from the distance – but it’s there anyway. Ohno’s chest twisted with something akin to tenderness before he realized it.   
  
“Let me be the judge of that.” his mate said as he started walking, rooting Ohno on the spot, watching his mate as edged closer and closer towards him. They’re approximately two feet apart when his mate stopped, bowed his head and lightly placed his small hands over Ohno’s chest, the warmth of him radiating through the thin fabric.   
  
++   
  
Nino supposed he should  have taken that offer. Leave now before it’s too late, his mate said, but Nino couldn’t, not anymore. He wasn’t sure if his mate was being deliberately cruel, at least that’s what his words felt like, but Nino was certain it was something else.    
  
Somehow, Nino found it endearing, the way his mate had looked at him tenderly despite the fact that he’d kept his distance. It was there in his eyes when their gazes meet, and Nino felt instantly taken by him, charmed by the almost boyish way he’d regarded Nino earlier.   
  
Though there was nothing boyish in the way he’d eyed Nino’s body earlier, too, and it made Nino hot just thinking about it. Just thinking about having those lovely fingers running over his skin, those perfect lips kissing him.   
  
“I’m still not biting you, though,” his mate muttered, and Nino felt entirely compelled to watch him, felt entirely justified to run his fingertips across the side of his mate’s face.   
  
“For now,” Nino agreed, hissing lowly when his mate’s fingers catch his. For one second he was afraid his mate would bat his hand away but turned out he didn’t; he held on instead, his touch warm and distractingly possessive.    
  
“You’re testing me, _little_ wolf,” his mate said, and Nino laughed, couldn’t not, at that.    
  
“Little?” he giggled at the way his mate raised one fine brow at him. “As you can see, you’re not exactly big either, so calling me little is kind of, well, dumb.”   
  
His mate huffed. “Well, you’re _tiny_ ,”    
  
Nino giggled some more, then straightened up, putting his hand up their heads. “ _You’re_ obviously _tinier.”_   
  
“You have the body of a teenager, Ninomiya-san, that makes _you_ tinier,”   
  
“No, I don’t,” Nino disagreed, playing along; he didn’t think it would be easy to talk the man off but it seemed like he only needed the courage, and maybe a little bit of charm. Well, Nino sure could act charming if he wanted to be. “and it’s just Nino, if you please.”   
  
“Huh?”   
  
“You can just call me, Nino. Shorter and easier to remember.” He said.   
  
His mate stared, and before Nino realized it he was looking at his smiling face, boyish and unguarded and god, Nino wondered when the last time he felt so smitten.   
  
Too fucking long, apparently.   
  
“It’s Satoshi. Ohno Satoshi,” his mate said, fingers light on his cheek. “you can call me whatever you want.”   
  
Nino smiled. Too easy. God, this was way too easy.   
  
“Oh-chan, then?”   
  
His mate smiled and where Nino expected something else, that certainly wasn’t the feel of his mate’s lips on his own, and his mate’s fingers tight on his hair as his mate kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Originally posted [HERE](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/384733.html)

 

++

 

_ Heaven.  _   
  
That was the only thing he could think of as his lips skimmed his mate’s own, tongue darting to lick at the corners, seeking entrance. There was nothing awkward at the way his mate parted his mouth to let him in, nothing strange in the way he has his hand cupped at the back of his mate – Nino’s – head, either, even though it probably should be.    
  
This was their first time but it didn’t feel like that, not at all, and Ohno liked it.   
  
The back of his hand tingled at the first warm touch of Nino’s tongue against his own and his inner wolf whined as if it was being tickled. The hair at the back of his head stand on end as he backed Nino to the nearest wall, angling his head a little to the right the second he had Nino firmly against the wall to deepen the kiss.   
  
Something echoed in his head – loud and insistent – and Ohno realized it was his own damn voice, grunting as he ate Nino’s mouth with abandon. The taste was so damn intoxicating, heating his damn blood and making him lose all his precious control as he grounded his hips against Nino’s own.   
  
“You sure you wanna do this here?” he vaguely heard Nino’s voice through the noises of his blood pounding through his ears, nipping Nino’s chin lightly as he walked his fingers down the small of his back and settled it there.   
  
“Do what – _oh_ ,”   
  
Nino’s answering giggle was charming as it was infectious and Ohno found himself basking on it, craving to hear it, see it again. He took that moment to pull away, watching the way his mate’s eyes slowed into focus, chest tightening at the sight of his dark, dark eyes.   
  
Nino’s fingers found the front of his shirt, clutching it for dear life and preventing Ohno from moving further away.    
  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Nino asked, mouth curling with uncertainty and just that, just the sight of it was enough for Ohno to reconsider his actions, stop thinking and cup Nino’s face again.   
  
He didn’t, though, knowing that he shouldn’t but it didn’t mean that it was easy. Just having his mate so near like this he could almost breathe him  was enough for Ohno to let the beast take over and do what it wanted, but he couldn’t.   
  
He wouldn’t.   
  
“You’re not seriously expecting me to fuck you at first sight, are you?” he asked; better to point it out now rather than let his inner wolf decide because hell, he wouldn’t even think twice of letting the beast take over if Nino ended up asking for it. His inner wolf surely didn’t hate the idea, and for all Ohno knew, it was just waiting for its turn to take the center stage. It was just waiting for Ohno to shut off the human part of him and let the wolf took over, pouncing at the very first chance it got so it could do whatever it wanted with Nino.   
  
Of course there was no chance in hell Ohno would let it happen.   
  
“Damn, you have the self-control of a saint, _wolf_ ,” Nino said, tugging him into the other man again; Ohno frowned but otherwise let himself  be tugged in, but kept his hand where they were. He wasn’t going to touch Nino or else he wouldn’t be able to stop there.    
  
“Seriously, you’re supposed to be on top of me now. Our kind isn’t known for having that much control, especially when it comes to –“   
  
“Fucking?” Ohno cut in, giving his mate no chance to preempt him as he backed him lightly against the wall again, trapping him there by his hips.    
  
“ _Fucking_ one’s mate,” Nino pointed out, rolling his eyes to the heaven.    
  
Of course he knew what his mate was talking about – the animal part of them is most-likely the reason why they fuck like one, too – and Ohno’s not entirely indifferent about the fact, no.    
  
He’d fucked people before, though he never came close to fucking a fellow wolf just for the heck of it. For him, he’d only fuck a wolf if it was his mate, so those good-for nothing one-night-stands were done mostly to satisfy the beast and nothing more.    
  
But now, with Alpha having chosen this man as his mate, and was standing here obviously expecting more than Ohno’s surprisingly warm, mouth-to-tongue welcome, Ohno was, to be honest, a little reluctant.   
  
Sure, he could do more than what he just did – fuck his mate and get it over and done with, just as he was expected but he couldn’t. Fucking a passing fling was one thing, but doing so with his mate was another. He wasn’t about to do the same thing to someone who was bound to him by fate, not when his heart wasn’t in it, still.    
  
He couldn’t, because doing so would only cement the fact that they’re stuck here together and the least Ohno wanted was to make his mate feel trapped, like he had no other choice but to stay here, with Ohno.    
  
“I’m your mate,” Nino pointed out, drawing him in by his shirtfront. “therefore you are welcomed, if not expected, to fuck me on first sight, no questions asked.”   
  
Ohno tried to put a respectable distance between them even though it was hard. His heart might not be in it, but his dick obviously was, if the bulge in his pants was of any indication.   
  
He’d had his taste, he thought, as he pushed his mate away with one hand. It was more than enough, for now.   
  
“No,”   
  
“No?” his mate asked, brows furrowed in confusion. It was only by sheer willpower that Ohno hadn’t managed to take him in his arms and smooth his frown away.    
  
“You don’t like me?” Nino folllwed, sounding and looking sorely affronted. Ohno shook his head so quickly that the action amused him when he realized what he did. “Am I not sexy enough? Good-looking enough? Or is that because you prefer women? But I don’t think that’s the case because certainly, your Alpha would have known it and he wouldn’t end up choosing me if you –“   
  
“You’re perfect, okay?” he cut in, halting whatever it was his mate was about to say next. Ohno found himself reaching over to cup his jaw, vaguely wondering how in hell he got so lucky. But in turn, he was sure he couldn’t say the same thing for his mate. He got Ohno for a mate, after all, and that in itself was nothing but unfortunate.    
  
Ohno didn’t consider himself a catch, never, and seeing how wonderful his mate was at first glance, he wished he could give him something better, better than Ohno, at least.   
  
“I don’t feel particularly perfect right now, to be honest.” Nino grunted, and Ohno felt so undeserving of Nino’s attention, wished he could give him something better in return.    
  
He leaned in and pressed their foreheads together; it was a lame excuse to touch, and he knew he’d given himself enough for today, but to hell with it. The beast wanted him to sooth his mate’s pride and that was what he would do.    
  
“You _are_ , okay?” he said, wishing he had more experience with talking, but he didn’t so this would have to do for now. He thumbed the sides of his mate’s jaw and realized he was right – his mate did feel like soft satin – and nosed the start of his mate’s hair. “I’m not going to lie about that, I swear.”   
  
“You won’t bite me and you won’t fuck me either,” his mate said, hummed, against the dip of his throat. Ohno felt like a jerk, and a lucky one at that, too. “Do you know how damn frustrating that is?”   
  
He chuckled, couldn’t not, as he wormed his fingers round the back of his mate’s head. His inner wolf was bristling, telling him to stop being an idiot but he ignored it.    
  
“Oh, I assure you, I know,” he said and pulled away; he had to, if he didn’t want to get back at his words. Be the good mate and allow his mate the chance to settle himself here, let him think, decide  if being here was worth it, if staying here with Ohno was worth it.    
  
“But it’s late and I know that you’re tired so,” he paused, squeezing his mate’s hips and backed away. “let’s get you inside so you can rest. Get a good night’s sleep first and if you still feel like doing this tomorrow, or the next day, then we will. For now, let’s get you settled, okay?”   
  
Nino looked far more amused than Ohno gave him credit for and he thought, was that a good thing? He didn’t, but then Nino smiled, reached over and patted Ohno’s cheek.   
  
“You’re one hell of a sweet wolf, aren’t you, Oh-chan?”   
  
It should be embarrassing – it was embarrassing – for someone who didn’t know him at all compliment him like this. He shook his head and tried to act like it meant nothing to him but he knew it was futile. Nino sure looked like he could see right through him, like Nino knew he was pretending.   
  
“Nope,” he said.   
  
Nino tilted his head and smiled like he didn’t believe him but said nothing. He just threw his hand, palm spread and said, “Sure, sure. Shall we go?”   
  
“Yeah,” he agreed, bending over to get Nino’s bag. “Right this way, please.”


	5. Chapter 5

Originally posted [HERE](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/384795.html)

 

++

 

The only thing Nino liked about Matsumoto Jun was his face.  
  
It was also the reason why Nino hated him – well, maybe not really hated but it’s close, considering the fact that he felt more than a little inclined to bitch-slap the man-wolf from the very first time he saw him.   
  
It was hard getting around the fact that there was nothing else he could do but to try and accept the fact that he’d be seeing more of that face from now on, and that there was no way he could avoid bumping into the man every now and then even if he didn’t like it.  
  
“I didn’t see you last night,” and there come himself, making himself a generally gorgeous nuisance next to Nino as Nino rudely tried to walk past him. The grocery basket was still half-full – the untimely but very needed trip to the nearest convenience store was his idea, that was after he woke up this morning, starving, and found out that there was nothing edible in his mate’s fridge – and Nino intended to buy, if not everything he needed, but at least some of those stuff he could cook to feed his obviously home-cooked-meals-deprived mate.  
  
“I didn’t know I have to report to you, Matsumoto,” he said, side-stepping the other man. He could smell someone’s else’s scent all over the other man, the scar his mate’s bite left on top of Matsumoto’s right collarbones and swore quietly under his breath.  
  
Nino wanted to hate Matsumoto even more for being so fucking lucky, for getting a mate that obviously indulged him, given him what he wanted, what he needed, whereas Nino got nothing, even though he knew he shouldn’t.   
  
He could probably consider his (well-deserved?) good night’s sleep something to be thankful for but to be honest, seeing Matsumoto now made him want to question his mate’s intention all the more, and it was entirely difficult to act like a mature adult in the face of something he badly wanted but couldn’t have because his mate was acting like the world’s sweetest jerk.  
  
God damn it.  
  
“I didn’t say that,” Matsumoto countered with a smile full of teeth. Nino really, really felt like bitch-slapping him just to wipe that grin off his face.   
  
“You don’t have to say it, asshole,” Nino muttered, grabbing two tin cans of evaporated milk; Matsumoto let him. “your face says everything there is to say, really.”  
  
“You’re being overly sensitive, Ninomiya-san,” Matsumoto said, “I was actually going to ask you what happened.... I mean…your mate – he hasn’t bitten you yet?”  
  
Nino snorted. “If he did, you’d have instantly noticed it, right?”  
  
“I didn’t want to be rude,”  
  
Nino smirked. “Yeah, right.”  
  
Matsumoto shrugged one shoulder and Nino paused to size him up; he couldn’t help but notice Matsumoto’s genuine concern – his inner wolf’s ability to read people apparently was still working fine – and looked up to find Matsumoto’s brows furrowed in combined confusion and worry.   
  
“Did something happen?” Matsumoto asked, lowly, carefully, and Nino frowned at him. “I mean… your mate, he’s – he’s okay, right? He didn’t… he didn’t try to send you away or something?”  
  
Nino found it difficult to comprehend that Matsumoto wasn’t acting, that he wasn’t doing the I’m-quite-the-nice-guy act because he genuinely was. Nino didn’t know what to make of it but he guessed there were just things that’s just so. Not everyone was as bad as the pack he left behind, and even if most people – or wolves in general – are bad, he’s not that stupid to think that everyone was like that.   
  
This pack was a testament to that. Nino couldn’t remember the last time he was able to sleep peacefully like he did the night before, but he did, and even if he didn’t want to admit it, being there with his mate had something to do with it all.   
  
For the first time in his life, Nino felt safe. Nino knew that had to mean something.  
  
“Ninomiya-san?” Matsumoto called, nudging Nino out of his temporary daze. “I was asking you if your mate did something –“  
  
“He did,” Nino cut in, fingers clutching the grocery basket’s handle firmly, watching the expression on Matsumoto’s face change. “but only because he thought I’d be better off somewhere else. He thought maybe he’s doing me a favor by pushing me away, but –“  
  
“Is that why he wouldn’t bite you?” Matsumoto asked, sounding perplexed, if not amused.   
  
“He wouldn’t say but I promise you I’ll squeeze the reason out of him eventually,” he said, meaning it. “Maybe not now, but soon.”  
  
“Did he threaten you or something? Said something bad about you or -”  
  
Nino frowned. “Why would you think that?”  
  
Matsumoto crossed his arms over his chest. “Because we are supposed to get the bites from our mates immediately after we were paired so really, it’s… I don’t know what’s stopping him. He does know you’re not going to be able to shift if he wouldn’t bite you, right?”  
  
“I think he does,” Nino looked down; well, he could only guess, really. There wasn’t much he could do but speculate with regards to his mate’s behavior. For one, it was a common knowledge that only those Alpha-born wolves are the ones capable to shift, their mates soon after they received their mates’ bites. But it wasn’t an entirely new thing to find an alpha wolf that choose not to bite his mate for reasons only known to them, and Nino wondered if his mate was one of the same.  
  
“And?”  
  
“I’m not really sure,” Nino said, shaking his head. “I may have to sit him down and ask him myself, then.”  
  
Matsumoto regarded him with a smile, small but genuine and patted his shoulder.   
  
“I think you might have to, Ninomiya-san,” Matsumoto said, “and soon. Because if not, I’m sure your mate would have to either chase you out first before you end up chaining him to his bed and get that bite yourself.”   
  
Nino smirked, finding Matsumoto’s personality quite entertaining. He didn’t expect it, but he guessed nothing in life was. Him being here was unexpected, being matched with someone like Ohno Satoshi certainly was, too; and now he was talking to someone he was hell-pissed at first sight, liking him even despite Nino himself, so it really seemed like Nino’s life was full of unexpected surprises.   
  
“Think I could manage that?” he asked, eyes twinkling with quiet mischief. Matsumoto grinned and offered his fist, Nino rolling his eyes to the heaven as he returned the gesture with his own bumping against Matsumoto’s.  
  
“Oh, certainly,” Matsumoto said. “just strip and say  nothing, and I’m sure it will work out. Trust me.”  
  
Nino snorted, suddenly remembering the same thing he did the night before. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again when he realized Matsumoto was looking at him funny.  
  
“Or not.” Matsumoto said, an evil grin threatening to break out from his lips.  
  
Nino wondered why he thought he liked him. “Yeah, fuck you very much.”  
  
Jun only laughed.

 

++

 

Ohno stepped one foot into the door, frowned, looked around, and went back out confused.   
  
He was certain he was in the right house – his scent was everywhere, after all but… _huh?_   
  
“Oh-chan, I know it’s you. What are you doing loitering out there? Come inside already.” his mate called from inside the house and Ohno frowned some more. It was one thing, coming home to a place that looked so much different from the one he stepped out from that morning – one that was a hundred times cleaner and mess-free – but knowing the reason why it was that way was another.   
  
Especially when there was an additional scent swirling around the house, not the detergent and the cleaning stuff even, and it was making his mouth water, his stomach clenching with hunger.   
  
Food. _Curry,_ Ohno’s beast growled in question and the man part of him agreed quite readily. God, he would recognize that scent anywhere, and coupled with his mate’s scent, it was enticing.   
  
He was rewarded with the sight of Nino clad in his mother’s used apron, tinkering around Ohno’s tiny kitchen like a perfect little wife. The beast in him panted excitedly as his gaze took in Nino from behind, fingers twitching to touch.   
  
_Get your shit together, dog._  
  
“You’re ogling,” Nino commented without bothering looking back; Ohno watched him fiddle with the stove before he turned around and met Ohno’s gaze. Something in Ohno’s chest tightened.   
  
God, his mate was so gorgeous.   
  
“Can’t help it, I guess,” he shrugged, doing his best to keep himself from moving forward and giving in to the urge, from letting the wolf in him win. “you’re so pretty, I just…” he paused, licked his dry lips. “Is that curry?” he asked, pointedly changing the subject.   
  
Nino’s brows twitched; the wolf within Ohno was all but ready to pounce.   
  
“No?” he found the brains to ask, if only to distract himself and the wolf. The wolf growled, pissed.   
  
“It is,” Nino answered, but his tone was flat and he seemed like he was just trying to keep  himself from talking. Something was bothering him; Ohno’s wolf recognized the underlying distress on Nino’s own and his wolf huffed, obviously prompting him to do something about it. Ohno stood his ground, not because he didn’t want to but because he didn’t know what to do. “I hope you don’t mind me taking over your kitchen. And your house. I mean, I’m pretty sure you’re aware it needs a little cleaning up.”   
  
“You don’t have to do that,” he said, embarrassed. Nino probably just didn’t say anything about the cluttered mess he saw around the house last night - he was probably too tired to even mention it – and Ohno didn’t know whether to be glad or not. “I mean…I swear I’ll get to it…” _Eventually._   
  
Nino shrugged but the look on his face didn’t change. Ohno found it difficult to look away.   
  
“It’s fine,” Nino said, “I had some free time so I figured I should tidy up while you’re gone.”   
  
“And you cooked too?”  he remembered to ask, wondering what he could to for Nino in return. _Maybe he could ask him. Or, could he?_   
  
“I wasn’t planning on starving myself,” Nino snorted; Ohno found himself laughing softly at the obvious annoyance marring Nino’s voice. “So, yeah. I did a quick trip to the convenience store and bought us things we would need, like, you know, food?”   
  
Ohno blinked. “The fridge –“   
  
“ – only had expired eggs and a bottle rotten mayo,” Nino cut in, unapologetic. Ohno winced. “I was wondering how you’re still alive now, judging with how you’re obviously unaware how to take good care of yourself.”   
  
Ohno pouted; Nino really didn’t have to say it like that. He got by just fine with instant cup noodles and store-bought bentos. “I’m a busy man,” he said, as if it was explanation enough.   
  
“That doesn’t explain why you have to live like a pig and eat like one, too.”   
  
“I.. um…”   
  
“Anyway, forget it. Dinner is ready so if you feel like eating, go wash your hands while I set the table.” Nino said and turned around. He was instantly reaching out to grab Nino, finding the back of Nino’s shirt and clutching the fabric in his hand, thus effectively stopping Nino from moving. It was a completely uncalculated move from his part, realized it was the beast that prompted him to catch Nino before he flee.   
  
Frozen, Nino stood still; even  Nino’s wolf recognized the mistake he’d made, turning his back from his mate when he shouldn’t.   
  
“Don’t go,” Ohno muttered, echoing his inner wolf’s sentiment as his fingers gripped Nino’s shirt. Nino barely twitched but Ohno saw the movement, the way Nino nodded his head in compliance. The wolf in him was pacing and Ohno did his best to rein him in, reminded the beast Nino wasn’t going anywhere to calm him.   
  
Slowly, he loosened his hold against Nino’s shirt and muttered an apology. “I’m sorry. I just…”   
  
“I know,” Nino whispered; his voice was a little shaky and Ohno felt like hitting himself for scaring Nino. The wolf in him huffed in protest. The beast didn’t want to admit he’s wrong; Ohno wished he could the beast too. “I understand. I shouldn’t turn my back on you like that. I’m sorry.”   
  
“No,” he returned quickly, reaching over again but only so he could curl his fingers around Nino’s elbow. He turned Nino around, slowly, gently, heart clenching at the obvious fear settling over Nino’s face. “God, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. It’s just that the damn dog thought you’re fleeing so he told me to stop you. I didn’t mean to frighten you, I swear.”   
  
Nino shook his head. “It’s okay, you didn’t scare me,” Nino said, softly; Ohno would have believed him if not for the fact that Nino was shaking and he wouldn’t meet Ohno’s eyes. Ohno felt like more than a little convinced he and his wolf needed a little kick in the butt.   
  
He hummed, then whirled Nino around ever so gently before backing Nino against his chest. Then, softly, he wrapped his arms around Nino’s chest from behind and started rocking them.   
  
“I scared you, I know, you don’t have to deny it, okay?” he whispered, pressing his mouth against the side of Nino’s nape and digging his nose against the supple flesh. Nino felt so good in his arms like this. “I’m sorry. I’ll try to be more careful from now on.”   
  
Nino shook his head, fingers finding Ohno’s own curled around his middle. “You’re treating me like I’m a fragile little thing, stop, okay? I’m a wolf too, remember? You don’t have to treat me like I’m some weak human who needed to be taken care of.“   
  
Ohno hummed, pressed one tiny kiss to the back of Nino’s neck. Nino shuddered visibly. “Is that what you think I’m doing?”   
  
“It’s exactly what you’re doing, Oh-chan,” Nino said, squeezing his hands. “so stop. Stop, okay? I mean it.”   
  
“Okay,” Ohno agreed, though in his mind, he wasn’t. It was one thing to think he was capable of hurting Nino, but doing so was an entirely different matter altogether.   
  
“So you’ll  bite me?”   
  
Ohno growled. He knew it. “Is that the reason why you’re asking me these things?”   
  
“Yes,” Nino said and squeezed his hands again, obviously asking for permission. Ohno loosened his hold around Nino and let Nino turn till they’re face to face. “Are you still saying you won’t?”   
  
Ohno shook his head. “I’m not biting you, Nino.”   
  
“But why?” Nino asked, obviously trying to rein his anger in; his wolf’s distress went up several notches higher and the wolf within Ohno stood in attention. “Don’t just keep quiet, I deserve an answer too, okay? I mean, sure you don’t want to give me that bite, but I’m sure you’re aware that that’s the only way I could shift, right? If you don’t bite me, then I wouldn’t be able to –“   
  
“I know,” Ohno countered, gripping Nino’s hips possessively. The wolf in him growled, impatient and needy. He ignored him. “and that’s why.”   
  
Nino squinted at him. “What?”   
  
“I don’t want you to shift,” Ohno said, pulling Nino to him. He wished he could explain it in simple words but doing so proved to be even difficult. God damn him and his fucking lack of communication skills.   
  
“Say what?”   
  
Ohno wormed his hand around Nino’s head while his other he kept at the small of Nino’s back. _Tell him, explain to him, use little words if you have to._   
  
“Because it’s going to fucking hurt… a lot, and that’s…that’s the thing I can’t stand. Hurting you. From the moment I bit you, everything will hurt. The bite, the start of the shift and every full moon thereafter. And that’s…that’s the thing I don’t want for you. You haven’t tried it so you don’t know how much it hurt and I’m telling you, it fucking hurts, okay? If I can spare you of that pain by not biting you, then so be it. You can get mad at me all you want, I don’t care, but I’m not doing it. Never. Not even if you beg me.” He said, cupping Nino’s cheek and kissing him.


	6. Chapter 6

Originally posted [HERE](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/385400.html)

 

++

 

  
Nino felt like complaining but it was hard, considering the fact that he was being thoroughly kissed and was honestly enjoying it. Ohno’s mouth was warm, insistent, impatient, and the complete opposite of his fingers cupping the base of Nino’s skull tenderly. Ohno’s tongue plundered the inside of his mouth in a way that made him breathless, his fingers gripping Ohno’s hips possessively.   
  
“If you think kissing me is enough to distract me, you’re absolutely right,” he hummed, worming his arms around Ohno’s neck and pulling him in. Ohno chuckled into his cheek, his breath warm and wet, and the sound too sexy it stirred Nino into action as he tugged Ohno’s face down for another kiss.    
  
His mate indulged him – he probably didn’t expect it but gave in to Nino’s demands anyway – and Nino took what was freely given. Soon he was pushing his tongue into Ohno’s mouth, growling, fingers shaking with want as he stood on tiptoes, tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Ohno groaned, the sound so raw, so needy that it made all the hair at the back of Nino’s head stood on end.   
  
“N-Nino, wait,” Ohno hissed and tried to put a respectable distance between them. Nino didn’t let him. Instead of letting him back away, Nino hooked his fingers into his beltloops and tugged him in. “W-Wait, wait –“   
  
“No,” Nino insisted, kissing his way from Ohno’s chin to the underside of his ear, up the sensitive lobe and gave it a few gentle nips. Ohno hissed – Nino could tell he was so turned on – and it made Nino braver.    
  
“Come on, don’t you want this?” Nino whispered as he walked his fingers from Ohno’s hips down his crotch, feeling Ohno through the obstructing fabric. He’s so hard that Nino felt his own cock twitch in answer, grinning as he rolled his palm wickedly over Ohno’s bulge.    
  
Ohno swore colorfully under his breath. “Fuck, don’t do that.” Ohno complained, though he didn’t make any move to stop Nino. Nino thought that he would – Ohno did put his hand over Nino’s own, after all, and for a moment there Nino thought Ohno would bat his hand away, but he didn’t. Instead, he was gently rubbing Nino’s knuckles, urging Nino on as he hissed Nino’s name.   
  
“God, you’re so hard,” Nino breathed, awed, and leaned up to kiss Ohno again. Ohno welcomed him with a grunt, letting his tongue in with so little resistance and Nino gave his all to that kiss. While distracted, Nino one-handedly took care of Ohno’s pants, unzipping his fly and taking his cock out as quickly as Nino could manage it, swallowing Ohno’s groans of pleasure when he finally had Ohno in hand, hard and warm and throbbing.   
  
“So thick – God, I just…”  _I want to eat you_ , Nino thought as Ohno caught him by the back of his head and kissed him.    
  
“Fuck, Nino –“ Ohno swore, hips surging, his cock sliding across Nino’s palm, leaving the sticky evidence of his desire on its wake. Nino’s mouth watered with just the feel of it, throwing his head back and giving Ohno further access to his skin. His fingers squeezed Ohno’s cock, from base to tip, chest heaving at the sound Ohno made when he did it.    
  
“Yes, fuck me,” he whispered, wishing he did sound as eager as he felt; maybe it would help, maybe if he acted desperate, Ohno would eventually give him what he wanted, needed, ever since the night he first laid his eyes on Ohno’s face. “Please, Oh-chan, I need –“   
  
Ohno growled – he sounded desperate too, wolf-like even, and Nino’s stomach clenched in anticipation. It didn’t surprise him when the next time he worked his fingers up and down Ohno’s cock, Ohno had him backed against the counter, eating his mouth with abandon.   
  
++   
  
It didn’t take long for them to undress. Nino simply had to tug Ohno’s pants off him – doing so was easier because he’d already taken care of Ohno’s fly earlier – before he did his own. Ohno was still busy kissing the air out of his lungs through his mouth when Nino dropped his pants and grabbed one of Ohno’s hands that were clutching Nino’s elbows and placed them in between his legs.    
  
“ _God damn_ –“ Ohno panted as he pulled away, glancing at his hand grasping Nino’s cock, dazed. “shit, Nino, _you’re_ – fuck, this is –“ Ohno’s words trailed and Nino couldn’t help but giggle. It didn’t help that despite Nino’s prompting, Ohno obviously didn’t know what to do. He was simply staring at his hand on Nino’s cock, even when Nino was busy pumping Ohno’s own rhythmically.    
  
“Quit talking nonsense and fuck me, wolf,” Nino hissed; Ohno obviously needed all the prompting he could get and Nino was more than willing to provide him with it. If he wasn’t going to get the bite he should have received from his mate immediately after they were paired, then Ohno should at least be kind enough to give him this.    
  
“Jesus Christ –“ Ohno cursed when Nino leaned up and breathed into his ear, whispering, asking for permission to move. Ohno growled – Nino was certain, despite the fact that he’s yet to communicate with his inner wolf, that it was Ohno’s beast, forcing his way into the surface.    
  
“You can let him out,” he mumbled as he settled, bracing himself with his elbow propped up on the counter. Ohno bristled behind him, making Nino shiver at the tell-tale feel of Ohno’s warm breath against Nino’s lower back. “I’m not afraid anymore,” he followed.   
  
“Not a chance,” Ohno growled back, fingers skimming Nino’s hips and Nino wisely didn’t say anything.    
  
Soon there were fingers invading his ass – his preparations paid off pretty well since he had a bottle of lube waiting inside the nearby drawer since before Ohno arrived – and Nino arched back at the incredible sensation.    
  
“I’m – ah, _Christ_ – ready, Oh-chan,” he hissed; it was already difficult enough to string words when Ohno kept touching that spot inside him that light up every single nerve-ending in his body with every thrust, his mind swimming with want knowing that they were just Ohno’s fingers shoved in his ass and it already felt incredible.    
  
What more if it was Ohno’s cock sliding in and out of him?   
  
“Still tight, fuck –“ Ohno gritted, adding another finger to the two that were already there. Nino keened, wanting more and knowing he could take it. “Relax for me, please. Please Nino, I –“   
  
“I want you,” he whispered, his desperation making it difficult to think straight. He wanted Ohno now, wanted his cock shoved deep in his body, let him know he could take more of him. “Please, Oh-chan.”   
  
Ohno breathed, harsh and sudden, into the back of Nino’s neck. He still had his fingers inside Nino, stretching, opening Nino up, preparing him for what’s to come.   
  
“God, you’re sure?”   
  
“With all my life,” Nino whispered as he bucked back to Ohno’s touch. Ohno groaned, pressed his lips softly into Nino’s shoulder blade and kissed that spot ever so tenderly.   
  
“It’s gonna hurt,” Ohno reminded him; Nino nodded his head in answer, remembering Ohno’s reason for not biting him.    
  
“I can take it,” Nino assured him. “And besides, the pain? It’s not gonna last, right?”   
  
“Sure, but, how the fuck did you know that?” Ohno asked, and something resonated in his tone that made Nino grin despite himself. _Jealousy_ , Nino thought wickedly, and shifted hoping he’d be able to catch a glimpse of it on Ohno’s face. “I’m guessing from first-hand experience, then?” Ohno followed, obviously pissed.   
  
Nino chuckled. “Internet exists for a reason, Oh-chan,” he said, and god, he wished they were face to face so he could kiss the shit out of his adorable mate’s lips. He was the sweetest, most possessive wolf Nino’d ever encounter and he liked him, a lot.   
  
Ohno was quiet for a second before Nino felt him pull his fingers out, one by one. The loss of them made Nino hiss, moaning at the gaping emptiness Ohno’s fingers left in him.   
  
“So, you’re saying this is your first time? Nino?”   
  
Nino hummed, closed his eyes and grabbed one of Ohno’s hands gripping his hips tightly, lifting it to his lips. He kissed the back of Ohno’s knuckles softly, wishing he could reassure the man, and the beast, by being here, by giving himself to Ohno, and to Ohno alone.   
  
The question was a test, a ruse, because they both knew that Ohno would have known it right away if someone else had touched Nino this way before. Ohno would have been able to smell it instantly, but he was asking Nino all the same.   
  
Nino smiled; he had a possessive wolf for a mate and he really, really liked it.   
  
“Well, why don’t you fuck me and find it for yourself, wolf,”


	7. Chapter 7

Originally posted [HERE](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/385760.html)

 

++

 

  
“Well, why don’t you fuck me and find it out for yourself, wolf,” Nino said, invitingly, and the wolf within Ohno growled, panting in agreement and obviously all ready to pounce.   
  
Ohno couldn’t believe how he got so lucky, only that he was because he was with Nino. His fingers found Nino’s bony hips to hold on to, trying to regulate his breathing but couldn’t. His chest was heaving, his cock hard it was borderline painful and the need to feel himself sheathed to hilt within Nino was too powerful he’d hardly stopped himself in time.   
  
It was embarrassing that Nino seemed too calm, unaffected, because of what he’d ask Nino - a very stupid and honestly very personal question – but he guessed it was because Nino knew that he knew. He’d be stupid not to know that no other person – man – had ever touched Nino this way, at least not as intimate as he how he was touching Nino, marking Nino as his with his fingers and lips.   
  
“Your wolf is waiting, Oh-chan,” Nino mewled and wriggled his hips. Ohno chuckled, amused despite himself, fingers shaking as he told Nino to stay still.  
  
“Let him wait,” Ohno grunted as he bent his knees and dipped his head just low enough to reach the back of Nino’s neck, licking the spot he found too enticing and enjoying the way Nino bowed his head and moaned in answer. He wrapped his hand around the base of his cock – he’s so hard – squeezing himself and groaning as he positioned himself against Nino’s twitching hole. “Let him fucking wait, I don’t care.”  
  
“Oh god, but I can’t anymore,” Nino keened, bucking his hips and letting Ohno know he was ready for him. Ohno felt himself throb knowing that Nino wanted him just as badly, as he wrapped his arm around Nino’s waist from behind and jerked his hips.  
  
“Fuck –“  
  
“Shit –“ he and Nino cursed in turn – he wasn’t even all the way in but it felt amazing already, stilling for a bit before he was thrusting shallowly, experimentally.   
  
Nino’s back arched and Ohno could very well imagine his face – lips parted slightly and his eyes shut tight in pleasure-pain – he was so beautiful, Ohno could tell, wishing they’re doing this on the bed where he could fuck Nino on his back, face to face with Nino.   
  
“More,” Nino hissed, and Ohno found himself groaning in answer. “more, Oh-chan!”  
  
Ohno gritted his teeth and pulled out before slamming back in with the same bruising force, legs shaking as Nino screamed his name. The human part of him was scared he’d hurt Nino but the wolf in him reassured him that the sound Nino made was more pleasure-filled than anything. Ohno panted, licking the base of Nino’s spine hoping the action was enough to distract himself and Nino, but it only seemed to spur them on.   
  
“Don’t stop, please, don’t stop, god –“  
  
“Nino, fuck, you feel so good –“  
  
“Fuck me, fuck me! Please oh –“  
  
The beast within Ohno howled, their combined arousal prompting Ohno into action and Ohno realized he was fucking Nino with a little too much force than he’d intended. He knew he should slow down, but realized that he couldn’t, not anymore, not when Nino was egging him on with every forward thrust, telling him to do it faster, harder, more.   
  
So Ohno did. The wolf in him was wailing, his cock filling Nino’s ass and hitting the ends of Nino’s body with every goddamn thrust. The sensation was overwhelming, Ohno didn’t know how else to describe the feeling, only that it was being heightened every second that ticked by. He was growing harder every second he stayed buried inside Nino, fingers gripping Nino’s waist, tonguing the base of Nino’s spine and neck, groaning, moaning, in time with the  beast.  
  
“Almost there, fuck, I’m almost –“  
  
“Oh-chan!” Nino screamed, and that was it; before he could do anything, he realized Nino was shaking, spurting come everywhere, muscles clenching around him that Ohno ended up coming with a shout too. He thrust and thrust and thrust, fucking Nino through his orgasm and growling as he rode his own, the wolf within him howling in triumph as he spilled his seed inside Nino and marking Nino from the inside out.  
  
+++  
  
He ended up reheating the curry but once he was sure Nino was comfortable on the couch.  
  
“I told you I can do it,” Nino said when he set the plates down the coffee table and sat himself down beside Nino, leaning in sideways to kiss Nino’s ear.   
  
“I know you can, but I don’t want you to,” he said, nudging the spoon to Nino’s hand. “Eat.”  
  
Nino smirked. “At least you’re not spoon-feeding me,” Nino commented blandly as Ohno proceeded on literally inhaling the curry – god, so good – chuckling as he watched Ohno eat. “Jesus, breathe, will you? One would think it’s the first time you had curry this good, so embarrassing.”  
  
“Well, it’s true,” he said, “It’s the first time I had curry this good,” Ohno spouted in all honesty and smiled. For a second there, Nino looked like he might swoon but ended up turning his head sideways with a huff. But Ohno didn’t miss the pink tainting his cheeks, neither the tips of his ears turning red.   
  
His mate really was too cute.  
  
“Quit saying stupid things, please.”  
  
Ohno grinned and shrugged, helping himself for some more of Nino’s delicious curry.  
  
  
+++  
  
It’s their second night together and Ohno had to spend it away from Nino, again, but only  because his pack mates have asked him to come along.   
  
He was running after Sho’s mate, avoiding trees and ditches before arriving at the scene where the three addition to their packs were gathered, howling at the full moon. Sho stopped next to him – his fiery-red furs glistening brightly under the moonlight.  
  
They shifted back, but only  because Sho knew how much the wolf in him hated communicating.  
  
“So it’s true,” Sho commented, eyes locked on his mate. Matsumoto was howling like he owned the world.   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“That you’re not biting your mate,” Sho said, frowning at the sight of his mate circling Yamashita like a predator, and sighing.   
  
“Nope,” he answered, simply. He didn’t have to explain himself, not really, but if anyone was to know his reasons, it would be Sho – his best friend.  
  
“Your mate is not your mother, Satoshi-kun,” Sho said, quietly, and Ohno tried not to remember the tragic way his mother died just to save him. “He could take it; we both know that Ninomiya-san is strong enough to do it, with your help.”  
  
Ohno shook his head. He promised himself he would never let the same thing happen again, and the very reason why he refused to take a mate was the same thing that happened to his mother. But it was a done deal – Alpha made sure to pair Nino with him anyway so it was up to Ohno to keep Nino safe, no matter what.   
  
“I’m not taking that chance, Sho-kun,” he said, firmly.   
  
“He won’t be able to give you a child if you don’t bite him,” Sho pointed out, like Ohno didn’t know it, like Ohno even cared.   
  
Ohno shrugged and crouched, preparing to leap as they watched Sho’s mate pounced on Yamashita.  
  
“Then he won’t.” he said, softly, before he shifted.  



	8. Chapter 8

Originally posted [HERE](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/385814.html)

 

++

 

Nino was wide awake by the time his mate came back to bed.   
  
He shifted on his side and pushed his face into his mate’s neck, breathed him in. Ohno hummed, sleepy, his hand finding Nino’s hips easily.  
  
“Go back to sleep,”   
  
“I’m not sleepy anymore,” Nino hummed; his mate was warm and he smelled divine that Nino couldn’t help but appreciate his scent even more so now. Having spent most of the two hours before dinner riding his mate’s cock, Nino guessed it couldn’t be helped that he would end up addicted to his mate’s scent despite himself.  
  
“Are you?” he followed, just to be sure. Well, he must be, Nino thought as he ran his fingertips across his mate’s clothed abs. Ohno spent more than three hours running outside, after all.  
  
“A little.”  
  
Nino chuckled. “Go to sleep, then.”  
  
Ohno hummed, turned to press his lips against Nino’s temple. “It’s okay,” Ohno said as his fingers touched bare skin, skimming Nino’s thighs softly but possessively under his shirt. “Is there something wrong?”  
  
Nino shook his head, eyes still closed as he nuzzled Ohno’s chest. “I was just thinking…”  
  
“If it’s about me biting you, you can just forget about it,” Ohno said. Nino chuckled, half-hearted at best because even now, even after knowing Ohno’s reason for not wanting to give Nino the bite, Nino still couldn’t get it.  
  
Sure, it was sweet of Ohno to worry about hurting him, but it was difficult to wrap his head around it and be glad enough to just accept it because it was just plain weird. They were wolves, and pain was a common enough thing to their kind that it was almost normal.  
  
Somehow, it wasn’t just the fact that he wouldn’t be able to shift without Ohno’s bite that was bugging him. It was also the fact that without it, he wouldn’t be able to bear Ohno’s pups if he wanted them.  
  
  
Well, Nino hadn’t actually given that much of a thought, but he guessed now that he’s mated, he had to. Ohno might not be aware about that fact, and Nino felt like it was his duty to remind Ohno, just in case.  
  
He moved, settling on his stomach, digging his chin on Ohno’s arm.   
  
“Oh-chan, can I ask you something?” he asked, carefully, as Ohno shifted and reached over to stroke Nino’s hair. He really was the sweetest person ever and Nino couldn’t help but feel so lucky for having him.   
  
“Hmm?”  
  
Nino carefully chose his words, rearranging them in his head before he say them. The last thing he wanted was to offend his mate, not when Ohno was always careful not to offend him. It’s a slow process, learning each other’s quirks and whatnot but Nino liked it that way.   
  
He watched his thumb drawing circles over Ohno’s tanned arm, feeling Ohno’s own brushing his hair away from his eyes.   
  
“When you said you have decided not to bite me, did you also know that by doing so, it meant that we’re not…going to be able to…have children?” Nino asked, pausing every so often because he was waiting for Ohno’s reaction.   
  
Ohno didn’t even blink. “Yes.”  
  
Nino was honestly shocked, but he did his best not to show it. “Y-You…don’t want them?”  
  
Ohno’s fingers stilled on his cheek and Nino waited with baited breath for Ohno’s answer. Soon, Nino felt Ohno’s thumb on his chin, tilting his face up until their gazes meet.  
  
“If having children meant I’ll end up losing you…” Ohno said, his voice gravely serious. “then no. I don’t want them. I only want you, Nino, and having you here with me is enough. I don’t mind not having children, but I mind _not_ having you. So you can just forget about it, okay? I’m not an Alpha, and therefore I am not expected to bear pups if I don’t want them.”  
  
“But I want them, Oh-chan,“ he countered, cutting Ohno off quickly; Ohno’s eyes were wide, shocked, and Nino felt like he’d just said something really stupid.   
  
“You’re joking, right?”  
  
“You know I’m not,” Nino said. “you might say that you don’t want one now but I’m sure that when your friends started having theirs, you’ll –“  
  
“That’s not gonna happen,” Ohno cut in.   
  
“But what if it does?”  
  
“It’s not going to happen, Nino,” Ohno said, tugging him in by his shoulder; there was something so different in the way Ohno held him, something so fierce in the way Ohno had his lips pressed against the side of his face. He couldn’t understand the underlying fear at the way Ohno was holding him and Nino had intended to find out soon enough.   
  
“But I still want one,” he insisted, just because he could. “I want one and you couldn’t stop me from wanting it.”  
  
“I can give you one without biting you,”  
  
The beast within Nino growled in protest. “Fuck if you could,” he gritted, but it only made Ohno chuckle in return.   
  
“I was joking, Nino.”  
  
“Hmph.” Nino harrumphed, hiding his face against Ohno’s neck, wondering what he could do to change Ohno’s mind about the whole thing.  It was going to be difficult, Nino was certain but there was no way he was going to give up on it now.   
  
He’d have to talk to someone about this, then. Someone who knew Ohno the way Nino hadn’t, yet.  
  
And there was only one person who did, aside from the pack’s alpha.  
  
_Sakurai Sho._

 

_++_

 

Nino wouldn’t deny it – Matsumoto and his mate was a perfect match. Good looks, undeniable sex appeal and their uncanny ability to piss Nino off without much effort.    
  
“I’m guessing you’re not here to say hello, am I right?” Sakurai Sho smirked; he looked so damn attractive that Nino felt entirely justified for wanting to hit him square in the face.    
  
Nino tried his hardest to suppress the urge and did his best to smile but ended up baring his teeth at Sakurai instead. Sakurai grinned, amused, obviously unaffected.    
  
“Would it make you feel better if I say yes?”   
  
“No, but it’s certainly going to be amusing.”   
  
Nino scowled, then remembered he was here for a reason and did his best to rearrange his expression into something that wasn’t so scary.    
  
“Cute,” Sakurai commented, and Nino felt like throwing the first punch. He held himself and smiled sweetly.    
  
“I’m going to pretend that I didn’t hear that,” Nino said, at the same time the door to what Nino presumed was the bedroom and Matsumoto Jun walked out, looking freshly fucked. He only had a towel wrapped around his waist and even from the considerably far distance, Nino could see the marks of debauchery all over Matsumoto’s fair skin.   
  
Nino cringed, in combined annoyance and disgust.   
  
“Oh sorry, I didn’t know we have a visitor,” Matsumoto apologized, though he didn’t sound nor look the least bit apologetic. Nino wondered if he would end up punching two wolves instead of one if he didn’t leave now.   
  
“I’m not visiting,” Nino bit out, directing his gaze back to Sakurai, while checking Matsumoto through his peripherals. Stupid, good-looking jerks. “I’m here to ask Sakurai-san something.”   
  
Sakurai arched one fine brow while Matsumoto made a noise of understanding. Nino spared him a look and watched him retreat back to the direction of the door he came out from before. When he took his gaze back to Sakurai, Sakurai was already seated on the couch and was gesturing him to do the same.   
  
Nino sighed but otherwise complied. He took the adjacent love-seat, nose twitching at the strong scent of sex lingering there. Cringing, Nino grabbed the nearby cushion and threw it at the floor, sitting himself there instead.   
  
When he looked up, he swore the corners of Sakurai’s mouth twitched in obvious amusement.   
  
“One would think Satoshi-kun hadn’t deflowered you yet,” Sakurai commented and Nino was so glad he wasn’t wearing his shoes. He would have thrown it to Sakurai’s face already if he had them on.   
  
“Excuse me?”   
  
“Please don’t mind me,” Sakurai returned. Nino bit back the urge to say something rude in return. Instead, he heaved a deep breath and turned his gaze somewhere else.    
  
“I’m sorry for coming here unannounced,” Nino started, gathering his wits as his fingers fiddled over his clothed knee. “I just. I need to ask you something about Oh-chan.” He asked, raising his head to meet Sakurai’s gaze.   
  
Sakurai’s expression softened. “And why do you think I’m the right person to tell you whatever it is you want to know about your mate?”   
  
Nino squared his shoulders in affirmation. “You’re his best friend,” Nino said, then, “Oh-chan told me.”   
  
“That’s true,” Sakurai agreed readily, “so it goes without saying that my loyalty is with him. It doesn’t extend to his family, to his other close friends, not even to his mate.”   
  
Nino looked down. He expected as much. “I know that.”   
  
“So why do you think I’m the right person to ask?”   
  
  
Nino bravely looked up again. “I figured, what with the fact that you’re both in the same pack and have been working together for a considerably long while, that you might know the real reason why he doesn’t want to… the real reason why he refuses to –“   
  
“Bite you?”   
  
Nino exhaled on a breath and nodded. “Yes.”   
  
Sakurai’s expression softened even more. Nino hated the look of pity in Sakurai’s eyes but he guessed there was nothing he could do about it now. He was quite pitiful, after all.    
  
A mated wolf that could never shift, nor procreate because he ended up paired with a stubborn wolf for a mate.   
  
“Are you saying Satoshi-kun hadn’t told you about his mother? And how she died protecting him?”   
  
Nino was stunned. “W-What? No, he didn’t. What do you mean?”   
  
Sakurai looked pained and for one second, Nino was certain Sakurai looked like he wanted to run. He didn’t though but it didn’t escape Nino when Sakurai muttered, “Oh, crap,” lowly under his breath.   
  
“Tell me.”   
  
Sakurai did.   
  
Nino wished he didn’t.   
  
+++   
  
He was on his way home when it happened.   
  
He was too busy mulling over Sakurai’s story that he didn’t notice he was being followed. He rounded the dark corner leading to Ohno’s house and stopped when something hissed from behind him, startling him.   
  
“Who’s there?!” he half-screamed; he wheeled around at the sound of something wheezing, training his eyes at the inconvenient darkness wishing Ohno was with him.   
  
It was the last thing he remembered before everything blacked out on him.


	9. Chapter 9

Originally posted [HERE](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/386854.html)

 

++

 

“What do you mean he’s not there?” he grunted, phone slapped against his left ear as he tried to locate his keys. He was certain it was just sitting beside Nino’s on the counter last night – or rather, this morning, seeing it there when he came back from his run with his packmates and their mates but it wasn’t there anymore now.   
  
Did Nino move them?   
  
_It’s because he’s not here. Why, did he tell you he’s dropping by here?..._ Sho said.  
  
“Sho-chan, he didn’t need to tell me where he was going. I know he was headed there, so where is he?” he muttered, frowning at the door. He was sure he heard something, voices, but they sounded muffled, like they’re too far away.   
  
_Fine, okay, yes he was here_ , Sho said, sounding fondly exasperated; somehow, it would have been enough to soothe his and the wolf’s combined worries but it didn’t. Nino was there but not anymore? What the hell was going on?   
  
“What do you mean, _was_?” Ohno asked, trying to calm himself, especially the beast.   
  
Sho sighed, as if he was trying to be patient for Ohno’s sake. _Was, because he left more than an hour ago. Wait, are you saying he’s not home yet?_  
  
Ohno blinked. _One hour?_ His house was just a few minutes away from Sho’s by foot, and he was certain Nino wouldn’t go anywhere that wasn’t the nearby convenience store, their Alpha’s house or Aiba’s to visit Rebecca without telling him so, where the hell was he?  
  
“I won’t be calling you to ask if he’s already here, Sho-chan,” he said, trying his best to keep his anger in. But it’s difficult when the wolf within him was pissed, and equal parts worried about Nino.   
  
_Hey, calm down, okay? I know you’re worried but we won’t be able to solve this if you’re gonna go around trying to bite everyone’s heads off_ … Sho said.  
  
“It’s not your mate that’s missing, Sho-kun; imagine it’s Matsumoto-san and then tell me if I’m doing it wrong.” He grunted and barely made it to the door before it was roughly pushed open and his Alpha appeared from behind it.   
  
Ohno’s heart flipped, and it sure felt like it was trying to beat its way out of his chest seeing the expression on his Alpha’s face. Ohno felt like he was going to be sick.  
  
Within him, the beast was growling, wheezing in anger and was trying to wade his way out. Ohno could  barely keep him chained in, not when the human part of him knew it was time to let the beast out.   
  
“A-Alpha, what’s wrong –“ he said, or at least started to, but stopped when he realized his Alpha was already naked from the waist up and was in the middle of unbuttoning his jeans, his skin rippling; Ohno had watched the same thing happen countless times before to know what it meant.   
  
Their Alpha was shifting. At eight fucking o’clock in the evening, in front of Ohno’s doorstep, of all the fucking places. When he was supposed to be with his wife and daughters, having dinner.  
  
Something terrible had obviously happened.  
  
“Call the pack. We have work to do,” the older man said, not even bothering elaborating before he was gone, shifting right there and leaving only his pants there in front of Ohno’s doorstep.  
  
But Ohno didn’t need him to. His beast knew exactly what to do. He was shaking before he even realized it, limbs working to accommodate the beast as he settled in place of Ohno.   
  
He was out the door before the human part of him was able to figure it out.  
  
+++  
  
Sho was furiously pacing around, his mate hot on his heels. Their two other packmates, Aiba and Yamashita – minus their mates – were quietly standing on guard in the background but Ohno was certain they were ready to pounce on anything suspicious at this point.  
  
Their Alpha howled, prompting them to move. Ohno followed first, jumping and landing neatly next to his Alpha. The other four followed, Yamashita and Aiba on Alpha’s left, Sho and Matsumoto on Ohno’s right.  
  
_You recognize that scent, right?..._ Alpha asked. Ohno howled.   
  
Of course, he did. He would easily recognize that scent anywhere, whether he’s in his wolf or in human form.   
  
The scent belonged to his mate. To Nino, there was no doubt about it.  
  
_It’s my mate_ , he howled in answer.   
  
_There are three other scents that I don’t recognize_ … Sho howled, advancing forward and pointing out what Ohno was thinking about before. _Surely, those belonged to whoever took Satoshi-kun’s mate._  
  
Alpha howled back, in agreement.   
  
_Obviously_ … Alpha said, looking obviously pissed. It was so easy to tell when the Alpha was so close to murdering anyone and Ohno was glad he was one of those who could. Made it easier to hide the fuck away when it happened.  
  
_I know who they belonged to, though_ … Alpha said, startling them all. _Those bastards._  
  
_You do?..._ all four of them howled in chorus.  
  
_Yeah_ … Alpha said.   
  
_Are we going to find them?..._ Ohno thought to ask; well, it was better to address his concerns early on, know his options. He’d rather his Alpha tell him if he was going to do this rescue mission all by his lonesome self as soon as possible.   
  
Alpha growled and Ohno immediately backed back a step as if on cue, bowed his head in apology. But it turned out that he didn’t need to. Alpha was pissed because of something else, and not because of what Ohno had said.  
  
_No need_ …Alpha growled. _They’re here and they’re waiting for us_.  
  
  
++  
  
Ohno was going to kill that man, gonna tear him to pieces for simply laying a hand on Nino, and more so for hurting him. Ohno could see the way Nino’s arms were twisted behind him, could sense Nino’s pain despite the distance.   
  
He was snarling, and the only reason he hadn’t leapt from his spot to kill the bastard was because he was standing next to his Alpha and his Alpha still hadn’t given them his cue to move.   
  
Despite his anger, there was no way he could disobey his Alpha’s order to stand his ground, watching as Alpha shift back to his human form right there in front of Nino and his captives. He then lifted his right hand, signaling for them to shift after him, and they did.  
  
Naked, the five of them shifted right there, following their Alpha’s order. He met Nino’s gaze the second he could, when he was once again standing on two legs, jaw clenched as he walked alongside Sho and his mate, Aiba and Yamashita once again guarding the back.  
  
Nudity was a common thing with wolves but Nino still averted his gaze elsewhere. It was rather obvious that the bastards holding Nino captive were wolves, too. Ohno could tell; his beast could smell them even from the distance.  
  
“Alpha,” one of the three bastards called, tilting his head just so. Ohno could tell the bastard was smirking, possibly trying to provoke them. He snarled, baring his fangs and barely able to stop himself from leaping, even in his human form to strangle the bastard when Sho’s hand landed on his elbow to stop him.  
  
“It’s been so long, Nakai,” Alpha said, calmly; Ohno wondered how long he’s going to keep his end of the bargain before he was shifting right there and killing the bastards who have his mate. “How have you been?”  
  
  
“Never better, Alpha,” the one who was called Nakai answered, mouth lilting into an evil smile. Ohno hated him instantly.   
  
“Looks like it,” Alpha said, “seeing that you’re still an asshole. Unhand the little wolf and return him to his mate, surely, you don’t want to piss that wolf’s mate by holding him so carelessly like that, do you?”  
  
“Oh, he’s mated?” Nakai arched his brows in question; Ohno growled, stomach twisting with rage at the way the bastard was obviously hurting Nino from behind where Ohno couldn’t see it. “How so? I don’t see any bites on him.” the bastard followed, and it only added fuel to Ohno’s rage when he heard it.   
  
He stepped forward without knowing that he did, only vaguely realizing it when his Alpha growled in warning.  
  
“But Alpha –“  
  
Alpha raised his hand, shutting Ohno up immediately. “He’s testing you,” he said, “don’t let him get to you because that’s what he’s good at. Let me talk to him first and let’s see what he wants.”  
  
“He’s hurting my mate,” he gritted, seeing the painful way Nino’s arms are twisted behind him, the way Nino’s lips twisted into a painful grimace. God, he felt so fucking useless.   
  
“I can see that,”  
  
“Let me do something about it,” he growled.  
  
“Not yet,”  
  
“Alpha, I know you guys are busy so let’s make this quick,” Nakai said. “We just came here to get this wolf back, if you know what I’m saying.”  
  
Ohno felt all his blood turned to fire under his skin, could feel his anger turn into something even more vicious as Nakai shifted his hold around Nino and Nino screamed in pain. He was leaping before any of his pack mates could stop him, as a man, and landing in front of Nakai in his lupine form the second after.

 

++

 

“Ohno –“   
  
“Satoshi-kun –“   
  
“Oh-chan!” Nino screamed; it honestly felt like he was being torn apart. One moment he was standing in front of Nakai, watching his mate as he took a leap from their Alpha’s side as a man and landing in front of them as a wolf, and then the next time he blinked, he was on the ground, shoved face-first into the dirt and groaning.   
  
A dead weight was on his back and Nino didn’t even need to see to know who it was.   
  
“You think you can hide from me, Ninomiya?” Nagase growled as Nino tried to twist away from Nagase’s vice-like grip, but it was impossible. Aside from the fact that Nagase was completely out of his weight class, there was no way he could beat a wolf as strong as Nagase no matter how strong he thought he was.    
  
“Let me go,” he hissed; from a distance, he could hear Ohno’s furious growls. Nino wished he could see his mate, make sure he’s okay. “Please, let me go.”   
  
“You’re mine, do you hear me?” Nagase grunted to his ear, and the familiarly disgusting feel of Nagase’s warm breath against his ear made him cringe.    
  
This – this was what he’d ran away from. The reason why he’d decided to pack up his life in exchange of walking into an unknown territory, in exchange of leaving everything he’d known behind, simply because he knew there was someone else made for him, and him for that person.   
  
Someone who wasn’t Nagase.   
  
“Oh, is that what you think?” he gritted. “I’m sorry but I think you must be dreaming,” he said. “Let me go and I’ll let you meet the wolf who owns me.”   
  
“If you are referring to that bastard whose scent is all over you, don’t bother,” Nagase growled back, fingers finding Nino’s hair and pulling. Nino’s stomach twisted at the feel of Nagase’s tongue licking his neck, terrified over the fact that Nagase could bite him any time and the only other thing that was binding him to Ohno would break, just like that.   
  
“I can always replace it with mine, easy.”   
  
“Don’t you fucking touch me,” he bit out, tried wriggling his way out of Nagase’s body pinning him down to the ground but as expected, he barely able to move him.    
  
“I’m going to do more than touch, Ninomiya,” Nagase threatened and Nino felt the tips of his fangs protruding, gracing the side of Nino’s neck as he spoke. “I am going to bite you in front of that wolf you call your mate and I will show him who you belong to.”   
  
“No –“   
  
“You’re mine,” Nagase breathed, and Nino closed his eyes and prayed for a quick death instead of this. “always have, always will; no wolf is going to take you away from me, Ninomiya. No one.”   
  
Nino closed his eyes – wishing he could see Ohno one more time as Nagase twisted Nino’s head to the side.    
  
Oh-chan, I’m so sorry. I love you.   
  
  
“Mine,”   
  
“Hey asshole!” someone that sounded suspiciously like Jun yelled, before Nino found himself off the ground, Nagase groaning a couple of paces away from him. He was wheeled around before he even realized what was happening, the sight of Ohno’s worries the next thing he saw before Ohno’s hands framed his face.    
  
“Oh-chan –“   
  
Ohno’s eyes were dark and his expression filled with combined fear and fury. “Are you okay? You’re not hurt anywhere, are you? Nino, talk to me, oh my god –“   
  
“I’m okay,” he breathed, leaning up for a kiss. Ohno gave in to it willingly, kissing him deeply before pulling away just as quickly.    
  
“Ninomiya!”    
  
“Satoshi-kun, watch out –“   
  
“Ohno-kun, what the hell are you waiting for –“   
  
“What –“   
  
Nino wasn’t sure what was happening, just that he spied Nagase lifting himself off the ground and shifting at the same time, Ohno turning him till he was backed against Ohno’s chest, Ohno’s hand on his neck and tilting it.    
  
“Oh-chan, what –“   
  
“Sorry it took me a while to decide,” Ohno breathed, fingers cupping Nino’s neck lightly. Nino stilled, confused and terrified, and squeaked when he felt Ohno’s familiarly warm breath against his skin, followed by the tips of Ohno’s sharp fangs digging into his skin.    
  
“Ohhh –“ he moaned, felt the first painful bite, moaning at the almost unbearable pain as Ohno’s bite lingered a few seconds longer.   
  
Nino vaguely heard another wolf’s cries before his consciousness left him.   
  
  
+++   
  
He woke up feeling like he’d had one too many drinks – he felt fuzzy and the room was spinning.    
  
Also, it was hot.   
  
So damn hot he was burning.   
  
“Argh –“ he groaned, pulling himself upright and immediately regretting it. It sure felt like he was about to get sick as he maneuvered himself out of bed and falling right off the edge.   
  
  
“Hey, easy,” Ohno said, catching Nino on time before Nino ended up kissing the floor. “What is it? How are you feeling?”   
  
“Like I’m about to throw up in your face, let me go,” he complained, vaguely paying attention to his mate as Ohno  carried him off the bed as if he weighed nothing, towards the bathroom. Nino said nothing and just held on to Ohno’s shoulders for dear life, breathing Ohno’s scent in as he held off with his questions.   
  
He figured Ohno would eventually explain everything to him anyway.    
  
“It’s the bite,” Ohno explained once he’d put Nino down and wheeled Nino around. Ohno then took the shower head, turned it on and tried the water temperature on their feet before putting it back up, pushing Nino under the warm spray of water. Nino didn’t bother asking why he was naked either, just stood there humming under his breath as Ohno’s fingers stroked his face.   
  
“How do you feel?” Ohno asked after a little while. Nino realized he was no longer backed against Ohno’s chest and was instead standing on tiptoes and was humping Ohno’s clothed hip like a puppy in heat.    
  
“Hot,” Nino said, mouth finding Ohno’s chin. God, _it_ was hot – terribly so but Nino knew that it wasn’t just it. It was different, somehow, like he was being lit up from the inside and it felt somewhat – weird.   
  
Nino felt Ohno’s hand moved between them, cupping him, fingers wrapping around his dick. God, he was so hard. “Again, it’s the bite,” Ohno explained, squeezing him. Nino wished he had the brain capacity to ask Ohno what he meant but all things considered, he couldn’t.    
  
Not when the only thing he wanted was to wrap his legs around Ohno’s waist and have Ohno’s cock in his ass, fucking him like there was no tomorrow.   
  
“I don’t care about that right now, Oh-chan,” he groaned, seeking Ohno’s mouth. “I want you inside me and if you’re not within the next two seconds, I’ll topple you over and ride you myself. You decide.”   
  
Ohno chuckled, but otherwise wheeled Nino around and commanded him to brace himself against the tiled wall.    
  
  
++   
  
“Relax for me, Nino,” Ohno commanded, spreading Nino’s buttcheeks apart. Nino wriggled his hips – he was dripping wet already – and gave in, parting his legs and moaning. The first tentative lick almost brought him to his knees, but Ohno’s capable hands held him up in place.    
  
“Oh god – oh shit –“    
  
“You’re sweet,” Ohno breathed as he dived in for another lick, the tips of his tongue invading Nino’s body like he had all the fucking right.    
  
And he did; from the first time Nino appeared unceremoniously into his life, they both knew there was no going back. Nino belonged to Ohno and that was that.    
  
“God, I could eat you for hours, Nino,”    
  
“Do that some other time and fuck me, wolf,” Nino gritted, turning around before Ohno could even begin to protest. He was so hot for Ohno and it was evident in the way Ohno’s dick was denting the front of his shorts that he was equally aching to fuck Nino too. Nino reached for him, tugged the waistband of Ohno's short, finding him hard and ready for Nino already. Ohno helped, dropping his shorts and his boxers down and kicking them all the way off.   
  
“Come on.” Breathed Nino, grabbing Ohno by the shoulders and pulling him up. “ _Fuck. Me_.”   
  
Ohno kissed him, hard and wet and demanding, and Nino kissed back just as eagerly.   
  
“Hold on to me,” Ohno commanded, holding him by the hips and lifting him. Nino squeaked, hands finding Ohno’s shoulders to hold on to.    
  
“Yes,”   
  
Ohno jerked his hips in one swift motion, filling Nino with his cock buried to the hilt and shaking. Nino sighed and leaned down to rest his forehead against Ohno as Ohno stilled, and they breathed each other in.   
  
“You feel perfect,” Nino whispered.   
  
Ohno shook his head lightly, kissed Nino’s chin. “No, Nino,” Ohno breathed, “it’s you. Everything is perfect because it’s you. Because I’m with you.”   
  
“Oh-chan –“   
  
“I love you, my little wolf. With all my heart and soul, I love you.”   
  
Nino cupped Ohno’s face, kissed him with all the love he only ever felt for this man – his wolf, his mate, his destiny.   
  
“As I love you,”   
  
Ohno smiled and pushed home with a cry, filling Nino with the seed of his pleasure as Nino stumbled to the edge with him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An hour and three orgasm later, Nino was in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 10 + EPILOGUE

Originally posted [HERE](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/387892.html)

 

++

 

An hour and three orgasm later, Nino was in pain.  
  
It was excruciating, watching Nino crying on the floor knowing he couldn’t do anything to help him.   
  
“O-Oh-chan, it’s – ahhh – fuck, what is that?!” Nino hissed, back arching, body wriggling out of Ohno’s hold as Ohno tried to keep him in place.   
  
They’re still naked – Ohno knew what was coming the second Nino opened his eyes half an hour after Ohno had bit him, aroused and begging to be fucked. He knew that the pain of shifting would come after his arousal had been fulfilled, and Ohno had braced himself for what was to come that he almost wasn’t able to give Nino his third orgasm because of how damn worried he was.  
  
“I – ah! _Fuck_ , what’s – Oh-chan, why’s it so – ah!“ Nino twisted in Ohno’s grasp he almost lost his grip around him, kneeling on the floor trying to keep a restraining hold around Nino, chest tight watching Nino writhing in pain.   
  
First time shifts always hurt like fuck; he saw it often enough that it only cemented his decision never to be the one to inflict such pain to his mate (if he’ll ever have one, he told himself then), the same way that happened to his mother.  
  
“I’m here,” he breathed, gritting his teeth; Nino’s claws are appearing, and Ohno could hardly watch the way Nino’s body was now almost bent in half as his limbs began to shift. Nino’s bones were cracking – Ohno could hardly keep up with the movements – head thrown back as his fangs descend and Nino howled loud enough to wake the whole country.  
  
It should be any minute now.  
  
“Oh-chan, it hurts,” Nino growled, hissing as his legs began to retract. Ohno hummed, framing Nino’s face and kissing him.   
  
He pulled back, felt the wolf in him shift in place as he tugged Nino closer. “I know it is, Nino, but there’s nothing I could do to stop it now, okay? But you’re going to be fine, I know it. You just need to be brave, okay?”  
  
Nino’s eyes turned charcoal black and his skin rippled under Ohno’s hands. “I’m s-scared..”  
  
The wolf within Ohno hissed. “Don’t be,” he said, picking Nino up from the floor and carrying him to the door. He threw it wide open, put Nino down on his shaking legs with his arms around Nino’s shoulders.   
  
“I’ll be with you, I promise,” he said,  “Now, look into my eyes and remember me.” He prompted, his hands tight around Nino’s trembling shoulders. “You won’t be able to remember me once you shifted so you have to look into my eyes so that you’ll be able to recognize me. I’ll shift with you, okay? I’ll run with you, I won’t leave you out there on your own, you hear me?”  
  
Nino nodded his head and his body began shaking so wildly that Ohno had to let him go, watching Nino shifted with a long, drawn out growl before he was gone.  
  
Ohno gave the wolf in him two seconds to slide into the surface before he was out the door, too, running after Nino.  
  
  
+++  
  
He ran into Sho and Matsumoto in the woods, as they inconspicuously follow Nino’s trail.   
  
He didn’t ask them to but he guessed he didn’t have to. It was customary, apparently, but Ohno knew it wasn’t just it. Matsumoto sure looked like he was so glad that Nino had shifted, too, even though he wouldn’t probably ever say it.   
  
Ohno howled his thanks and followed Nino’s scent, aware that Matsumoto and Sho have decided to stand their ground, let him find Nino on his own.   
  
He found Nino hiding behind a fallen branch of tree, sniffing, snarling when Ohno was approaching. Ohno stalled, huffing as his wolf tried to lure Nino’s wolf from hiding, careful as he did so. A movement,  and soon, Nino was on him, baring his teeth and snarling, unable to recognize Ohno’s wolf as he growled and stomped Ohno all over, refusing to communicate.  
  
Ohno remained still but kept his eyes trained on Nino’s eyes, careful not to make any sound aside from the low purrs coming from the back of his throat, wishing he had his human hands and fingers so he could stroke Nino’s yellowish fur gently.  
  
Nino was so beautiful.  
  
_It’s me, Nino_ … his wolf hummed, lowly, softly; _look into my eyes and remember… it’s me_ … watching as Nino’s eyes settled on his face, his eyes, whimpering at the recognition.  
  
A huff, followed by a low growlf and soon, Nino was on him, weight dropping unceremoniously above him as Nino started nipping his ears lightly, playfully, recognizing his wolf and the human hidden somewhere inside him. He remained there unmoving as Nino settled above him, snuffling, whimpering like an adorable puppy seeking heat.  
  
  
+++  
  
“Hmmm, O-Oh-chan?” Nino called from the bed and Ohno put his sketchbook down to join Nino.  
  
“I’m here,” he said when he’s close enough, fingers finding Nino’s cheek. “How are you feeling?”  
  
Nino blinked; Ohno brushed the hair off his eyes and leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips.   
  
“Like I’ve been jack-hammered by five devils,” Nino groaned, “what the fuck happened?”  
  
Ohno chuckled and took his position next to Nino, then gathered Nino in. Nino went willingly, burying his face onto Ohno’s chest as Ohno thread his fingers through Nino’s hair.  
  
“You shifted,” he explained, pressing his mouth lightly into Nino’s temple. “but I guess you don’t remember much, do you?”  
  
Nino hummed. Ohno wished he knew what Nino was thinking. “I remember feeling like I was being torn into pieces, wow.”  
  
“Pretty much, yeah.”  
  
“And running,” Nino said. “I did a lot of running.”  
  
“Yep.” He agreed, feeling Nino’s fingers creeping from his chest to his navel, before reaching down to cup him firmly through his pants.   
  
“I swear that was the first time I’ve ran that much,”   
  
“I believe you,”  
  
“I also remember being chased by a couple of ugly dogs,” Nino breathed, kissing the spot where his face was buried seconds ago, sniffing that spot and making Ohno’s dick hard in turn. “before they were chased away by a pretty one who I ended up making out with moments later.”  
  
“If you considered biting the shit out of me making out, I won’t say anything anymore.” Ohno said, amused at the fact that Nino was able to remember those things despite the fact that most first-time shifters don’t.   
  
“I was nipping, that’s different.”  
  
“Right.”  
  
“Also, I think this shifting thing is messing me up,” Nino said, with feelings, before Ohno realized he was no longer cocooned inside Ohno’s arms but was sitting over Ohno and wriggling his hips.   
  
Fuck, Nino felt amazing.  
  
“You think?”  
  
“Yes,” Nino agreed, fingers reaching down to touch Ohno before sliding his fingers inside the waistband of Ohno’s pants to draw his cock out. “Because I’m horny, again, and I think it’s the bite’s fault.”  
  
Ohno moaned, batting Nino’s hand away so he could flip them over. Soon he was the one on top, kissing his way down as Nino writhed on the bed in pleasure.   
  
“Oh, absolutely.”

 

++

 

  
“God, you’re squeezing me so tight,” Ohno moaned, jerking his hips in a way that allowed his cock to slide in deeper than it was seconds before, making Nino groan at the feeling of being filled to the hilth. “so fucking good…Nino.”   
  
Nino whimpered, throwing his head back and keening at the feel of Ohno’s tongue sliding across his neck, wet and teasing, as Ohno’s cock slipped in and out of Nino’s body.   
  
He wasn’t sure why, but it felt like every movement was executed primarily to make Nino’s head spin, goosebumps breaking across his skin with every touch. Every thrust brought Ohno deeper inside Nino’s body that Nino was sure Ohno was hitting the ends of him with every jerk of his hips, his cock thick and hard, pulsing inside Nino that just the feel of it was enough to make Nino tremble with want.   
  
“O-Oh-chan, please, _I’m_ …Jesus, you feel so –“   
  
Ohno drew his cock out, slow and reverent, before sliding it back in in the same, deliberate movement. Nino felt every slow glide, every groan hitching from deep within Ohno’s chest that he couldn’t help but move with him, arching his back and wrapping his legs around Ohno’s waist to keep Ohno in place.   
  
“Good?” Ohno breathed, harsh and ragged into Nino’s neck; “You do too, Nino. So fucking good. I love fucking you, especially now that my wolf and yours are in agreement with each other. They’re fucking rejoicing and I think that if I’m not careful, I’m going to make you pregnant before the month ends.” Ohno said, licking the bite Ohno himself left on Nino’s skin.   
  
Nino keened, shocked at the quiet wail his wolf did in turn. It wasn’t like this before, never have been, when he and Ohno had sex the first time because now, Nino felt like he and Ohno were breathing and moving as one that it was getting increasingly difficult to pull away from the circle of Ohno’s embrace, even though he had no intention to.   
  
“Do you want that?” he murmured, leaning up to kiss Ohno’s chin, his neck, his throat. Ohno hummed and took that as an invitation to kiss Nino thoroughly, tongue finding Nino’s own and sucking on it viciously.   
  
“I dunno,” Ohno whispered when he pulled back, eyes tender on Nino’s face. “I…you’re all I want, Nino.”   
  
“But kids –“   
  
“ – are not important to me if having them means I’m going to lose you, I already told you that,” Ohno said. Nino knew it wasn’t just the fear talking. Ohno obviously had issues about family, about having to watch the people he loved suffer knowing that he couldn’t do anything to help them.   
  
Nino took Ohno’s face in between his hands and pulled him down for a softer, tamer kiss.   
  
“Oh-chan, I’m not going anywhere, okay?” he breathed, stroking Ohno’s cheek. “What happened to your mother…” he paused here, heart breaking at the miserable sound escaping Ohno’s throat.  “that’s…nothing anyone, most especially you, are powerful enough to do anything about it, no matter how much you wanted to. And it wasn’t your fault, okay? She…she was a strong woman who loved you with all her heart – it was evident in the way she had fought to have you, and I’m certain that if she were here, she would have told you the same thing.”   
  
“S-She could have saved herself instead,” Ohno whispered, face pressed against Nino’s neck; Nino felt the tell-tale feel of Ohno’s tears – warm and heartbreakingly real as they hit Nino’s skin, and Nino simply held Ohno close, their hearts beating in tandem, and wishing that his presence and his willingness to stay with Ohno forever would be enough to help heal Ohno’s pain.   
  
It certainly going to require hard work but for Ohno, Nino was willing to do anything, anything to make him happy.   
  
“Because she loved you, Oh-chan. More than her own life, her own happiness,” Nino whispered back; he would have wanted to say how thankful he was for Ohno’s mother, for choosing to give birth to Ohno despite knowing that she wouldn’t be able to survive it because doing so, Ohno lived, and Nino found him.   
  
“The same way I would have done for you, if it was me.”   
  
Ohno’s chest was heaving and his hold around Nino tightened marginally, his body shaking as Nino held him through it.   
  
+++   
  
“We could have – _ahh,_ God, that’s –“   
  
“Save it for later, for fuck’s sake,” Ohno gritted as Nino bounced on top of him, hands around Ohno’s neck. It took Ohno quite a long time to calm down and when he did, he kissed Nino gratefully before he pulled his cock out of Nino’s ass and maneuvered himself to a sitting position, back against the headboard and guided Nino on his lap.   
  
“From now on, talking is not allowed when we are fucking, alright?” Ohno gritted, fingers on Nino’s hips. “Fucking ruining the mood, geez.”   
  
Nino keened; he was so close he could almost taste it, could feel his orgasm approaching as he grabbed one of Ohno’s hands and placed it around his cock. Ohno squeezed like he’s not even sure he was doing it and Nino threw his head back, sensation punching through him in a rush.   
  
“Not my fault if you… if we… _oh shit,_ so close –“   
  
Ohno leaned in, nipping Nino’s neck as he pumped Nino in time with Nino’s movements. He’s so damn close, he could feel it, and he was certain that Ohno was, too.   
  
“With me,” Ohno hissed, and it was a command as much as it was a plea, something Nino knew he was never going to get tired of hearing, ever. His wolf keened – the sensation was triggering something in him he didn’t know existed, could feel the way Ohno’s wolf was roaring in answer as Nino fucked himself on Ohno’s cock. “Nino, I’m –“   
  
_“Now_!” Nino screamed, back arching and movement stilling, Ohno picking up where Nino left off by thrusting his hips up from the bed at the same time he was pumping Nino’s dick with purpose. Nino was coming before he realized it, felt Ohno’s come – hot and sudden – filling his insides as Ohno pulled his face down and kissed him.   


 

\-----------------------------------------

 

**EPILOGUE**

  
  
The ceremony required them to be present and Nino had spent the entirety of the previous night convincing Ohno that it was okay to attend it even though Ohno didn’t want them to.   
  
“I don’t even have the appropriate clothes for it,” Ohno whined, arms branded from behind Nino. Nino was busy folding the clothes they bought the day before, chuckling at the colors Ohno had chosen for the baby.   
  
“Don’t worry, I’m sure J has something he could lend you from his vast collection of suits and ties,” he said, putting the yellow ones and starting on the blue ones that he picked. They were small and cute and for the life of him, he still wasn’t sure this was happening.   
  
Six months later and here he was, pregnant of his and Ohno’s first child while convincing his mate – his husband-to-be that it was okay to attend their wedding the day after, despite the fact that they really didn’t have to.   
  
“Fine,” Ohno mumbled into his neck, hands over his bulging belly and stroking it tenderly. “but how about you?”   
  
“Me?” Nino asked, grinning. “Oh, don’t worry. J got me covered, too.”   
  
“Is Matsumoto-san planning on dressing you like a war-bride?” Ohno asked curiously and Nino giggled, couldn’t not, at the hilarity of it all. “Because if he is, I’m telling you, the wedding is off and you can forget about attending it. I can marry you here, without the accompanying embarrassment of showing up there looking like –“   
  
“J got me a tux,” Nino cut in, turning around Ohno’s arms and kissing Ohno’s parted mouth softly. “He said it’s a gift. Also, it’s his way of making sure we don’t embarrass them, and the guests by showing up there looking like idiots.”   
  
“I’m sure you’d look good in just about anything but –“   
  
“I’m pregnant, I know, so that statement’s a little questionable,” Nino said, rolling his eyes. Ohno giggled, leaned in and kissed him, kissed him, kissed him, and Nino had no choice but to simply stay there and let himself be kissed.   
  
“You’re still beautiful, Nino,” Ohno said, one hand on his cheek and the other on his belly. “the prettiest. Being pregnant doesn’t make you look any less beautiful, I promise.”   
  
“Right,” Nino muttered, reaching up to pat Ohno’s nose. “And I should believe you after you vehemently told me you’d rather call off the wedding than to attend it with me if I end  up looking like J in his nighties?”   
  
“I didn’t say that.”   
  
“Sure, you did.”   
  
  
“I was imagining you in a wedding dress,” Ohno countered, sheepish. “That’s different.”   
  
Nino scowled and pinched Ohno’s cheek in retaliation. “You’re busted, stop lying.”   
  
“I _wasn’t_ – am not lying,”   
  
“Right.”   
  
“Seriously, Nino –“   
  
Nino chuckled. “Fine, you’re not. You’re off the hook this time  but only because I’m tired and my baby’s kicking around and when he does that I feel dizzy. Oh god, I’m gonna be sick.”   
  
“It’s _our_ baby.”   
  
“Stop talking, Oh-chan.”   
  
“But I helped you make that, so that means –“   
  
“Oh god, you’re still talking,” Nino grumbled, cupping Ohno’s cheek and kissing him to shut him up. Ohno did, just barely, kissing Nino back, humming under his breath as he lowered Nino on the couch.   
  
Nino felt Ohno’s lips on his neck, light and teasing. “Nino, do you think we could still – um…”   
  
“What?” Nino giggled. Ohno looked far too hesitant for someone who managed to do Nino however he pleased.   
  
Ohno’s lips brushed against Nino’s cheek, asking, requesting. “You know, um –“   
  
Nino smiled but decided to indulge his mate, his husband to be. “Sure, but not on my back, wolf.”   
  
Ohno smiled back, kissed Nino’s neck. “Of course not,” Ohno said, sliding his fingers from Nino’s belly to his crotch. “there’s no way I’m going to compromise my baby.”   
  
“ _Our_ baby.”   
  
“Right.” Ohno agreed, then, “so, on your hands and knees?”   
  
Nino grinned. “Kinky, eh?”   
  
Ohno smiled, kissed the tips of Nino’s nose. “Sure. I’ll help you up, come on.”   
  
Nino chuckled and let himself be moved, Ohno undressing him gently before he did so.   
  
“You’re lucky I love you.”   
  
Ohno smiled and kissed Nino’s exposed tummy lovingly.   
  
“As I love you, my little wolf.”

 

-End-


End file.
